Nunca lo imaginamos
by BRJ-Black
Summary: Hermione no lo sabía, pero nunca es bueno tratar de leer una manga durante clases, es mucho peor si esa clase es DCAO y el Profesor es Severus Snape. Lo que nunca imaginaron fue quedar atrapados en un mudo diferente al suyo.
1. La Aldea Oculta de la hoja

**Summary: **Hermione no lo sabía, pero nunca es bueno tratar de leer una manga durante clases, es mucho peor si esa clase es DCAO y el Profesor es Severus Snape. Lo que nunca imaginaron fue quedar atrapados en un mudo diferente al suyo.

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Señora JK Rowling y al Señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **UA, Spoliers de Harry Potter y el principe Mestizo, y Lenguaje.

**Emparejamiento: **Hermione/Snape Hermione/Kakashi (todavía no es seguro)

**N/A: **Huh!, que verguenza con está chica, ni acab un Fic y ya empieza con otro xP, ¡Perdón! no se iba a alejar de mi mente hata que lo escribiera. Si hay algunos errores sobre Naruto háganmelo saber, no estoy 100% informada de todo.

* * *

><p>"<em>-¿Te suena por casualidad que les haya mandado practicar hechizos no verbales, Potter?<em>_  
><em>_-Sí –contestó fríamente.__  
><em>_-Sí, «señor» -lo corrigió Snape.__  
><em>_-No hace falta que me llame «señor», profesor"_

_- Harry Potter. Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe. Capitulo 9. El Príncipe Mestizo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1.- La varita rota de Neville y La Aldea Oculta de la Hoja.<strong>

-No se como puedes leer Menga de 'Rabuto' Hermione, ¡Mira esos dibujos y las letras! ¡Todo esta revuelto! No se sabe ni por donde empezar a leer.

La risa de un chico de pelo azabache y ojos verdes resonó en el corredor.

-Se llama Manga y no es 'Rabuto' es 'Naruto'-dijo Hermione, mientras le arrebataba a Ron su comic y lo guardaba.

-Es lo mismo.

-No lo es.

-Si lo es.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-No.

-Si.

Harry los observaba de reojo, sabía lo que vendría ahora y si no los detenía, se pelearían en medio pasillo y llegarían tarde a su clase de DCAO, cosa que Snape disfrutaría quitándole puntos a Gryffindor o dándole detención a los tres.

Suspiró, probablemente a Ron se le pasaría.

-Ron, Hermione tiene razón se llama 'Naruto' es una manga Muggle de Japón y es un 'Nekketsu'-Hermione le miró con confusión y él se limitó a explicar-Dudley me manda a que se los compre cada mes, y no se puede evitar que se quede algo.

-¡Muggles y sus cuentos tontos!

Hermione se abstuvo de contestarle y avanzó a grandes pasos al salón, por suerte Snape no había entrado.

Se sentó hasta atrás a lado de ella vio que Neville trataba de arreglar su varita rota, había sido atacado por un hechizo de su invención "_Oppugno_", lamentablemente mientras ella lo practicaba Neville pasaba por ahí y su varita sufría ahora las consecuencias. Le había pedido disculpas con anterioridad y él sólo le sonreía y le decía que no importaba.

Poso su vista en Harry y Ron que se colocaban unos puestos adelante, sabían que en esos casos (discusiones entre Ron y Hermione) lo mejor era darle su espacio.

En ese momento Snape entraba al aula, su capa ondeaba detrás de él su cabello se movía al compás de sus zancadas y sus ojos penetrantes les evaluaba desde las alturas de su rostro. Al llegar al escritorio de caoba se cruzó de brazos, sus rasgos destilaban frialdad y su ceja levantada, dejaba ver un claro sarcasmo, esos simples gestos hacían que algunos de los alumnos quedaran intimidados por su simple presencia, algunos, por que solo unos cuantos de Gryffindor y de Slytherin permanecían serios.

Empezó a dar la clase, su conferencia tardó media hora de las dos horas que correspondían, su profunda voz tenía el efecto de atrapar a cualquiera.

Dejó de hablar después de haber dejado un ejercicio. Tenían que hacer un resumen del libro de '_Enfrentarse a lo indefinible'_ y practicar la contra maldición del tema.

Hermione que en las vacaciones ya había leído todos los libros de texto de la escuela no se le hizo nada difícil y en cinco minutos después había acabado el resumen, tardó otros diez en que le saliera la contra maldición.

Miró por todo el salón, Snape se paseaba por las mesas de adelante y de seguro permanecería por ahí durante un buen rato. Y no lo pensó dos veces.

Sacó la manga de su mochila y lo puso debajo de su pergamino y su libro de texto.

Empezó a leer desde el principio sobre las aventuras de Naruto-kun, el mal trato que le daban los aldeanos y las travesuras que hacía.

En realidad a ella nunca le había llamado la atención la manga y todo eso, pero un día en vacaciones mientras cambiaba los canales en el televisor de su casa se topó con Naruto y desde ese entonces le había gustado. No Naruto en sí, si no un personaje que siempre parecía estar aburrido y más interesado en su librito que siempre llevaba consigo.

Hatake Kakashi.

Estuvo un buen rato perdida en la lectura cuando una mano azotó su mesa y se topó con la fría mirada de Severus Snape.

-Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor, por hacer otras cosas durante clases…-su voz salió como el terciopelo y un extraño sabor agridulce.

Snape agarraba el comic y Hermione no lo soltaba. Fue cuando Neville lo hizo…

-¡Me ha salido!, mira Hermione-Neville lanzó el hechizo, lamentablemente no vio que su Profesor y Hermione aun seguían agarrando la manga, que era el destino en el que iba a parar su contra maldición.

Sucedió en cámara lenta, Snape observaba todo como si estuviera en un sueño, la cara de Hermione demostraba pánico, y las voces se dejaron de escuchar mientras eran arrastrados por un remolino en el interior del comic.

Cayeron duro, revueltos entre brazos y piernas, tratando de zafarse.

Cuando al fin lo lograron Hermione jadeo en Shock y Snape miró su entorno.

-¡GRANGER! ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA ESTAMOS?

Las casa eran de todos tamaños estilo japonesas, edificios antiguos, había árboles por todas partes adornando la aldea, y el viento soplaba. Más para allá habían gravados de cabezas en piedra.

-C-creo que hemos entrado a la manga P-profesor-Hermione tragó duro, Snape empezaba a ponerse rojo remolacha.

Caminó alrededor de ella en círculos, pudo calmarse y se volvió a ella.

-¿Dónde exactamente?

-Konoha, La Aldea Oculta de la hoja.

Snape suspiró pesadamente.

-Cuénteme más sobre la trama-dijo lo más cortés que pudo, Hermione asintió.

Pasó un largo rato, se habían sentado debajo de un árbol que los resguardaba de miradas indiscretas de los aldeanos, Hermione le terminaba de contar la trama y Snape volvía a suspirar.

-Y yo que creía que sólo Harry podía meterse en tantos problemas-susurró Hermione para sí.

La mueca sarcástica de Snape hizo que enrojeciera ligeramente.

-Señorita Granger, creo que necesitamos ayuda lo mejor sería pedir ayuda a los ninja que usted dice, el que está al mando.

-El tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi…pero…

-¿Si, Granger?

-Nuestra magia Profesor, ¿La seguiremos teniendo?-Snape se tensó, no se le había ocurrido desde que habían llegado ahí.

Saco su varita.

Y susurro…

'_Accio' _

Para el alivio de ambos, la piedra a la que había apuntado voló hacía su mano.

* * *

><p>Un ajetreado Harry llegaba corriendo hacía la oficina del Director.<p>

-¡Ranas de Chocolate!-la gárgola no se movió-¡Varita de Regaliz!-todavía nada-¡Píldoras Ácidas!-La gárgola se movió, dándole paso a unas escaleras de caracol que llevaban a la oficina del Director.

Entró sin si quiera llamar.

-Profesor Dumbledore, Señor…Hermione y El Profesor Snape han desaparecido…

La mirada azul de Dumbledore, lo observaba atento por arriba de sus lentes de media luna con preocupación.

-¿Tienes alguna duda de donde, Harry?

Harry se apresuró a sacar algo enrollado de su túnica.

-La ultima vez ambos agarraban esto.

Y le enseño la manga de Naruto.

-Naturalmente, naturalmente…-


	2. Transformación Jutsu Sexi

**Summary: **Hermione no lo sabía, pero nunca es bueno tratar de leer una manga durante clases, es mucho peor si esa clase es DCAO y el Profesor es Severus Snape. Lo que nunca imaginaron fue quedar atrapados en un mudo diferente al suyo.

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Señora JK Rowling y al Señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **UA, Spoliers de Harry Potter y el principe Mestizo, y Lenguaje.

**Emparejamiento: Eventual; **Hermione/Snape Hermione/Kakashi (todavía no es seguro)

* * *

><p><em>"¡No! ¡Esa actitud tan cool me ha hecho quedar mal!(Hablando de Kakashi)" MAITO GAI<em>

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2.-Jutso Sexi…<p>

El asombro era presente en el rostro de Hermione Granger cuando se volvió a ver a su "Querido" Profesor de Pociones.

Y no era para menos, Snape había cambiado.

Pero no para mal.

Su silueta ya de por sí impotente cambió a una más estilo Anime, sus rasgos afilados angulares, su torso largo y delgado iba acompañado de su larga túnica negra que se pegaba más a su cuerpo. Su rostro fue otro de los cambios más extraordinarios, ya que fue como si hubiera sido delineado por el mejor dibujante de trazos, su nariz dejó de ser tan aguileña para levantarse un poco más recta, sus labios seguían siendo delgados pero en vez de la palidez antes vista, sus labios eran de un color rosa demasiado pálido, las pocas arrugas que antes habían adornado sus ojos habían desaparecido solamente para que unas gruesas pestañas los adornaran…

…Entonces se topó con sus ojos, y si ese momento hubiese sido otro se hubiera matado de lo lindo…

Unos redondos y vidriosos ojos obsidiana, eran lo que parecían ahora en el cetrino rostro de su maestro.

-¡Joder, Granger! ¿Qué Chingados le ha pasado?, parece una caricatura… -"_Hentai"_, lo último lo pensó algo abochornado. No es que a él le gustasen esas cosas pero el pervertido de Lucius más de una vez lo había arrastrado en una de su extrañas "desventuras" por el mundo Muggle.

Sus ojos se posaron en Granger, nunca se había fijado realmente en ella siempre la había considerado La-Sabelotodo-Granger. Pero la mujer "Hentai" era todo menos la niña amiga de Harry Potter que él había conocido hace seis años…

Lo más llamativo eran sus ojos melados brillosos, demasiado expresivos para soportar un ataque mental, su figura curvilínea lo hubiera hecho que baboseara si no fuera por su cara siempre inexpresiva, su cabello caía en ondas sedosas a su costado y su uniforme estaba más corto y apretado de lo usual. Un delicioso color carmín adorno sus tiernas mejillas y él no pudo más que abstenerse de acariciarlas.

-Yo…Profesor…este…-Hermione lo estaba dirigiendo por toda la Aldea. Hasta que se toparon con un afamado puesto de Ramen. "Ichikaru Ramen"

-Granger haga favor de dejar de hablar con monosílabos, al parecer su comentada "BRILLANTEZ" ha sido olvidada en el mundo real.

El estómago de Hermione le contestó.

-Granger eso no estuvo mejor °¬¬!-Su ceño se profundizó más cuando su estómago siguió al de Hermione, ella trató de ocultar una risita que no fue pasada por alto por Snape.

-De hecho…

-Le convendría mejor cerrar su gran boca.

Si Hermione hubiera prestado más atención hubiera notado el colorete casi imperceptible en mejillas de él, que se ocultaban debajo de su largo cabello negro.

-No creo que nuestro dinero sirva aquí Granger, pero…-Guardó silencio y en lo que un aldeano pasaba a su lado, él sacaba con rapidez algo del bolsillo de este. Las malas costumbres nunca mueren y menos para un ex-mortifago, movió la bolsa de monedas y se la pasó a Hermione-Esto nos servirá.

-Forasteros-no era una pregunta, un Señor algo fornido los observo atentamente atrás del mostrador-Singulares sin embargo, ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Ambos se sentaron tras la barra en uno de los largos bancos.

-Dos órdenes de Ramen y dos tés, por favor.

Snape le dio una mirada penetrante.

-Espero que sus gustos en comida no sean los mismos que en sus amistades.

Hermione iba abrir la boca cuando un animado grito sonó a sus espaldas.

-¡TEUCHI DOS ÓRDENES DE DELICIOSO RAMEN PARA IRUKA-SENSEI Y PARA MÍ, DE VERAS!-

-Naruto no grites…

-¡Pero Iruka-sensei sabe que me gusta el Ramen, de veras!

Un Chico rubio de ojos azules y vestido de un traje naranja, "patético" en opinión de Severus, entró junto con un hombre moreno de coleta vestido de ninja.

-Chico estúpido-Snape lo había susurrado en tono pasivo, pero fue claramente escuchado por todos, Hermione observó a Naruto, y por lo que ya había leído sabía que iba a contestarle. Esto tenía que verlo.

-¿Qué dijiste viejo?-Naruto estaba a su lado airado y con la sien latiéndole fuertemente. Snape sólo lo miraba desapasionadamente.

-Aparte de idiota, sordo. Pobre chico.

-...¿Cómo te atreves?

Severus levantó una ceja sarcásticamente.

-Perdónalo es muy temperamental-Hermione se había dirigido a Naruto dándole una sonrisa de disculpa, el sólo asintió.

-¿Temperamental? ¿Yo, Granger? ¡Ja!, Típico de Gryffindor…

Naruto frunció el ceño e Iruka suspiró-Esa no es la forma de tratar a una Señorita.

Severus estaba por sacar su varita cuando escuchó…

-…¡Transformación Jutsu Sexi!

La boca de Snape se abrió anormalmente, sus ojos de por sí grandes y vidriosos, adquirieron un brillo lujurioso y con algo de…espanto. Digamos que una hemorragia nasal no fue suficiente para el Maestro de Pociones, la baba también caía libremente por su mentón.

Sin embargo era extraño, no era Naruto en chica sino era una Hermione Granger despojada de todas sus ropas que lo veía provocativamente.

No aguanto más, el espanto y la lujuria hicieron meya en él para desvanecerse. Su pie aún se movía por inercia.

A su lado Hermione estaba más que roja, Naruto ya había regresado a su yo habitual e Iruka veía a Naruto con una gota en la cabeza estilo anime.

-¡Je! No creí que pasaría eso, de veras.

-No importa, yo…este ¿Me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes sabría decirme dónde encontrar al Hokage?

-Ummm…tal vez yo podría ayudarle Señorita-una voz aburrida habló a su costado, un hombre de cabellos plateados parados la veía con el único ojo que no era ocultado por la máscara azul que portaba-Después de todo soy un _Jonin._

-No creo que necesitemos su ayuda-Severus se había incorporado y lo miraba despectivamente.

-¡Kakashi-sensei, esté sujeto es raro, de veras!

-Cálmate Naruto, ¿Iruka no deberías estar trabajando?

-No Kakashi, ya terminó la escuela.

-Señorita ¿Los acompaño?-La mirada desinteresada iba de Hermione a Severus.

-Si, Gracias…-Hermione sabía su nombre, pero una persona razonable no anda diciendo los nombre de personas que apenas la conoce.

-Ummm…Hatake Kakashi, Ummm…¿Con quienes tengo el gusto?-

-Soy Hermione Granger y Severus Snape.

-Nombre peculiares-susurró Iruka algo sospechoso.

-Júralo Ninja…-Snape miraba a todos con desagrado. Y Hermione trataba lo más que podía alejarlo de Naruto.

-Profesor...sigamos al Señor Hatake.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Hola!, lamento no contestar a los Review no tengo mucho tiempo, pero ¡Gracias!, espero no les haiga decepcionado :D, Ayer fui a ver HP y me eh dado cuenta que se ha acabado, se ha ido junto con mi infancia, mi Señor Tenebroso y MI Severus ):, en fin ¿Un comentario no me haría mal verdad?**

**N/A2: Hahaha! se imaginan a Severus hablando con Miato Gai, Hahaha yo si, _"La llama de la juventud Severus, la llama de la juventud", _Tipo Dumbledore...**

**Por cierto ¿Que parejas les gustaría? en mi opinión Kakashi haría una bonita pareja con Hinata xD, hay me dicen.  
><strong>


	3. De Varitas, Palillos y Libros Eróticos

**Summary: **Hermione no lo sabía, pero nunca es bueno tratar de leer una manga durante clases, es mucho peor si esa clase es DCAO y el Profesor es Severus Snape. Lo que nunca imaginaron fue quedar atrapados en un mudo diferente al suyo.

**Disclamer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a la Señora JK Rowling y al Señor Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **UA, Spoliers de Harry Potter y el principe Mestizo, y Lenguaje.

**Emparejamiento: Eventual; **Hermione/Snape Hermione/Kakashi (todavía no es seguro)

* * *

><p><em>"Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hizo grandes cosas, terribles si, pero grandiosas" Olivanders. HPFS<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3.-De palillos, varitas y libros eróticos.<strong>

-¡EH! Prometí que llevaría a Konohamaru a las aguas termales.- Dijo un apesumbrado Naruto al no poder disfrutar por completo de su Ramen.- Tengo que irme, ¡De veras!-. Kakashi rodó su único ojo visible.- Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, nos vemos.

Vieron como el rubio se alejaba corriendo.

Iruka suspiró.

-Yo también me retiró, Kakashi…, Señorita Granger y Señor Snape.

-Ummm, adelante Iruka.

Iruka se fue, casi pisándole los talones a Naruto. Tendría que vigilar de cerca a esos dos, no fuera que hicieran más líos de lo normal.

El estómago de Hermione volvió a reclamarle por alimentos. Snape alzó una de sus imponentes cejas y, sonrió socarronamente.

Ella sólo sonrió avergonzada.- ¿Le importaría que comiéramos primero, Señor Hatake?

-Hmp.

Ese fue el único sonido que fue emitido por Kakashi después de sentarse en uno de los bancos, cruzándose de brazos. Hermione lo siguió, mientras que Snape pensaba en lo prepotente que era el hombre de cabello gris.

Le sirvieron a ambos dos platos medianos de un caldo con pasta, y dos tacitas de un humeante té, Hermione agarró los palillos chinos con decisión y empezó a comer con maestría.

Severus, a su lado la observaba con vergüenza. En toda su vida había jamás había tocado unos palillos chinos y, mucho menos haber comido con ellos.

Pero él era Severus Snape, un Slytherin. Y jamás de los jamases dejaría que su orgullo se viera afectado al pedirle auxilio a su alumna.

Agarró uno de los palillos y empezó a tratar de tomar un fideo, desistió cuando se le cayó del plato, observó a su alrededor rogándole a Salazar que nadie hubiese visto lo inútil que era agarrando esas infernales cosas, por suerte Granger estaba más interesada en comer que en él, sin embargo el tipo de la mascara tenía el ojo arqueado como si sonriera y el cocinero lo miraba con burla.

Gruñó y, vio como Teuchi le tendía un cucharón. Le dio una inclinación en agradecimiento y empezó a comer.

No llevaban más de dos horas ahí y ya se quería ir. Maldita Granger. Maldito Manga. Y Maldito Dumbledore por…por amar tanto los caramelos de limón.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kakashi se levantó y les hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguieran.

Los tres caminaban por las calles de Konoha, Snape y Hermione detrás de Kakashi que iba con un librito naranja, leyéndolo.

Eso captó rápido la atención de Hermione, que se apresuró a preguntar.

-¿Qué lee?

Kakashi se volteó hacía ella con sorpresa, pero no comentó nada de lo que su mente estaba procesando, se limitó a responderle.

-Icha Icha Paradise.-

-¿Y de qué trata?

Estaba por contestarle cuando Snape los interrumpió.

-Granger, haga el favor de dejar de acosar al pobre hombre. No todo el mundo quiere saber de su sabelotodismo.

Kakashi vio como el comentario de hombre oscuro afectó a la castaña, que había apretado fuertemente los labios y bajado la cabeza.

No sabía lo que hacía, pero había algo en ella que le llamaba la atención, así que sin quererlo le tendió el Icha Icha.

Hermione lo tomó con sorpresa y le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Lo ojeo con curiosidad, al parecer era una novela erótica con grandes cantidades de aventura y romance.

-Se ve interesante.- Y se lo devolvió.

Si que era extraña, se dijo así mismo Kakashi, la mayoría de las mujeres sólo con el nombre ya hubieran pegado el grito en el cielo; Llamándole pervertido y, una serie de insultos no aptos para oídos inocentes.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar en el camino hacía la torre del Hokage.

* * *

><p>-Hatake Kakashi pide permiso para hablar, Hokage-sama.<p>

El tercero estaba sentado detrás de su largo escritorio con las manos sosteniendo su barbilla, observando con curiosidad a los acompañantes que venían con Kakashi. Hizo una señal de asentimiento para que Kakashi continuara.

-Hokage-sama me eh encontrado con estas dos personas de lo tanto peculiares, según pude escuchar venían a verlo a usted. Pero como están actualmente las cosas me ofrecí a traerlos.

Los ojos del tercero, brillantes de sabiduría y poder, se clavaron en ambos. Hermione y Severus sintieron la extraña sensación de que los taladraba con la mirada. El Hokage se volvió a Kakashi e hizo una imperceptible seña, seña que no fue pasada por alto para Severus.

De la nada aparecieron tres colones de sombra agarrando a Hermione y Snape.

La voz del tercero sonó cansada pero firme.-Disculpen pero es necesario hacer esto.

Snape gruñó, él sabía que en situaciones como esas lo mejor era estar quieto y callado.

Los clones de Kakashi empezaron a revisarlos a ambos, buscando armas o algún objeto peligroso. Pero lo que encontraron no fue nada parecido a un Kunai o a una Shuriken.

Eran dos palos delgados y de diferentes tamaños. De una manera singular cabían perfectamente en las manos.

El Kakashi original las tomó y se las tendió al tercero. Mientras tanto los clones de Hatake, desaparecían.

Esté al tenerlas las empezó a observar, una era negra de tallado arisco, mientras que la otra era café y tenía el mango con enredaderas. En eso estaba por agitarlas cuando...

-¡HOKAGE-SAMA! ¡HOKAGE-SAMA, NO ENCUENTRO A KONOHAMARU POR NINGUN LADO!

Los gritos hicieron que el tercero perdiera el control de la varita, y esta al verse sacudida de una manera brusca; hizo que saltaran chispas quemando parte de los pergaminos en el escritorio.

Hubieron distintas reacciones; Kakashi había descubierto su Sharingan, el sujeto de lentes oscuros con pañoleta negra que había entrado gritando calló de sentón, Hermione había abierto los ojos por el terror al ser descubiertos, Snape había tomado el brazo de Hermione y se había puesto ligeramente adelante de esta, por su parte el Hokage sólo se quedo pensativo y, susurró de forma cansada, mientras apagaba e, fuego:

-Magia...

* * *

><p>-¿Has oído?, dicen que Granger y el Profesor Snape desaparecieron en plena clase de Pociones.<p>

-Lo sé idiota, yo también estaba ahí.

_"Sin embargo, lo mejor sería que el Señor Tenebroso se enterara de esto"_

Pensó Draco subiendo a su sala común, dejando atrás a Crabbe que se encontraba devorando unos panecillos.

* * *

><p>-Harry...¿Crees que Hermione este bien?<p>

-Eso espero Ron, eso espero.

El chico de ojos esmeraldas y cabello azabache, se rascó ligeramente la cicatriz. Tenía una vana sospecha que Él-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ya sabía de lo que había pasado con Hermione y Snape.

-Sabes me siento culpable de lo que...

Harry se levantó bruscamente de la banca en la que él y el pelirrojo estaban. Lo miró y con una evasiva le dijo que tenía que hacer algo. Echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas, cruzando pasillos, salones y fantasmas; hasta que terminó enfrente de la gárgola del Director, jadeando.

Dijo rápido la contraseña y subió con desesperación las escaleras, empujó la puerta y entró.

-Profesor Él lo sabe, Voldemort sabe...

Dumbledore preocupado corrió hacía Harry antes de que esté callera desvanecido.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ohayo! ¿Como les va mis chavales, como los trata el mundo? xD, si perdón me tarde, me merezco un iper Rasengan con un Crucio incluido. Pero ya ven la Prepa, los examenes, los Profesores, Manu...digo etto, error de dedo (Neh mientes!), en fin espero me perdonen, dattebayo! La verdad es una historia que le saca chispas a mi imaginación, lamentablemente mi musa a veces me abandona y pues si tienen ideas: ¡Sean Bienvenidas!<strong>

**Perse B.J: Hola!, ojala este te guste, dattebayo!**

**Xiucoatl : Konichiwa! espero te guste y no te preocupes el chico mandarino recibira un Crucio por "Accidente" ;), Con Anko? no lo había pensado la verdad, ella se me hacía más con Orochimaru, pero lo pensare (:**

**qaroinlove : Aww la muerte del Lord en 3d T.T, pero Lord Voldemort no se irá, no cuando haya alguien aquí que le sea fiel :) hahahaha, Ohhh te extrañado qaro!, a ver cuando nos comunicamos (:**

**Gipsy16 :Hey! Gracias por tu comentario!, si con Kakashi/Herm sería inovador :)**


End file.
